


Leap of Faith

by vantrums



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drowning, Grumpy Link, Healing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Post-Canon, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), not that it really makes a difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantrums/pseuds/vantrums
Summary: Fighting a lynel was something Link had done many times over the years. When the one on Mount Ploymus started venturing further down the slopes and nearer to the Zora Domain, he was quick to offer to handle it himself. The Zora had always been kind to him, greeting him with open arms at every turn, so he wanted to ensure their safety. Even in the dead of winter with snow ankle-deep, he was confident he could handle it just fine.But as soon as he reached the snowy summit, he quickly discovered this seemingly-simple task was a bit more than he'd bargained for.Backed into a corner with, not one, but three lynels charging at him, there was really only one way out of this deadly encounter.And so he leapt.





	1. The First Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I can't write just one piece at a time lmao. This is something I wrote during some downtime at work so it's nothing too fancy but I promise it gets better. Next part should be a fair bit longer too.

Link was never one to take the peace for granted. Even after the fall of the Calamity and Zelda's rise to the throne, he never once stopped to revel in his victory. There were always monsters to slay, shrines to conquer, errands to run; too much to do, too little time to do them. He'd often even foregone sleeping just to finish whatever task he'd set his mind on, although that rarely turned over in his favor. Bestowed with the courage of the goddesses, it was both his fortune and his folly.  
  
This time, that courage was more folly than fortune.  
  
He'd heard rumors that the lynel on Mount Ploymus had been seen venturing further down the mountain as the days grew shorter with the change of season. Though it had yet to approach the domain the Zoras called home, he hadn't wanted to chance it. The Zora people had always been kind to him, and he worried for their safety. There was no harm in checking, he'd told himself, reasoning that it was better to be safe than sorry.  
  
Even in the dead of winter with snow deep enough to nearly reach the topline of his boots, the Hero hiked his way up the mountain to investigate the curious movements of the lynel. He'd traveled in far worse conditions, with far less preparation, so he wasn't at all concerned for his safety. Killing a lynel was easy if you knew what to do, and he knew _precisely_ what to do. He'd be back at the domain in time for dinner.  
  
As soon as he'd reached the snowy summit of Shatterback Point, however, he quickly discovered that what had seemed like a simple situation was actually a bit more complicated. Turns out that the lynel that had been spotted coming down from the mountain hadn't actually been coming down at all. It had apparently been another, entirely different lynel marching _up_. And if two of those fearsome beasts wasn't enough, it appeared that there was a juvenile with them as well.  
  
With offspring to defend, this wasn't going to be the easy fight he'd anticipated.  
  
Even as that thought passed his mind, he still found himself out of sorts over this newest revelation and hesitated on acting accordingly. Through all his travels and encounters with monsters, he'd never once seen more than a single lynel at a time. They were solitary creatures, existing in remote areas with territories hosting only one of its kind at a time. The species was assumed to be predominantly male as a female had never been observed and were thus said to be born purely from the evil forces in the world. They didn't have mates, never had offspring; they merely were and that was it.  
  
And yet here, in the frigid peaks of the Lanayru mountains, was an honest to goddess _family_ of the most renowned monster in all of Hyrule.  
  
The discovery had thrown Link completely off-kilter. Where minutes before his blood ran hot in preparation of decimating the beast that dared venturing nearer to the Zoras, he suddenly found himself chilled straight to his core. All those years of mindlessly killing whatever foul critter crossed his path, as well as some he'd specifically sought out, and only then did it occur to him that these monsters might not be purely evil. It left him dumbfounded and unguarded, a terrible mistake to make when facing not one, but _three_ lynels.  
  
He didn't have long to ruminate on it, though, before the largest of the trio spotted him and shook him from his thoughts with a furious roar.  
  
Though his mind raced, the Hylian's body was slow to catch up. He stumbled clumsily backwards, away from the clearing and the pair of lynels that were now focused solely on him. In his haste, he tripped over a rock that was hidden beneath the snow and fell flat on his ass. His teeth clicked together painfully when he landed, but he paid it little mind as he scrambled to turn over and right himself. The pounding of approaching hooves echoed dimly above the ringing pulse in his ears as he floundered further up the slope, his feet never finding purchase and slipping with every step. A shock arrow whizzed past him, close enough for the electricity to snap at his ear and set his hair on end, but he didn't slow. He couldn't, lest he wished to be trampled to death.  
  
Only when he reached the very tip of the point did he stagger to a halt. His breath billowed in foggy clouds as he peered down to the reservoir below, hesitating despite the fast approaching threat behind him. He'd made the jump before, many years ago, but that had been in the height of summer and he'd had his paraglider to slow his descent. Now it was the middle of winter, with ice floes dotting the water below, and his paraglider had been left at his home in Hateno. If he'd had it with him, he would've jumped off without pausing like he was now.  
  
Another arrow flew over his shoulder, this time grazing his cheek and shooting jolts through him that darkened the vision in his left eye. He'd be lucky if he didn't lose the sight in it entirely, but he'd have to survive before he could worry about that.  
  
Gritting his teeth in determination, the Hylian took a few paces back, willfully ignoring the growling lynel behind him, then sprinted forward and leaped off the mountain.  
  
There were a few moments of eerie calm as Link plummeted through the air, the ringing in his ears fading to a suffocating silence. He hadn't been trained how to properly dive, but instinct told him to straighten his legs and pull his arms in close to his chest. If he streamlined his body, maybe the initial impact wouldn't kill him.  
  
Cold wind ripped wildly around him, billowing his clothes and causing his eyes to stream, demanding him to shut them. He didn't oblige, though. He couldn't; his field of vision may have been effectively halved, but he couldn't look away from the wall of water rushing up to meet him. Or rather, the wall of water that _he_ was rushing _down_ to meet.  
  
As courageous as he was, he couldn't stifle the instinctual fear coiling in his stomach.  
  
Only when he was a few feet above the water did he clench his eyes shut and suck in a deep breath. He could only hope he didn't sink too far down for him to surface before running out of air.  
  
He hit the water harder than anticipated, the force of it stealing his breath and sending his mind reeling as he plunged deep into the reservoir. Disoriented as he was, he knew better than to try breathing in. He'd drown if he did, and he wasn't about to do that after surviving a fall that should've killed him.  
  
Ignoring the sharp stabbing in his back, Link kicked his feet to propel himself upwards. His lungs burned with the exertion and lack of oxygen, and his body cried for him to stop, to rest, to _give up_ , but he fought through it and continued his panicked search for the surface. He wouldn't give up. He was the goddamn Hero of Hyrule, blessed by Hylia herself, and he _would not_ be bested by an overgrown puddle. If he could survive Calamity Ganon, then he could survive this.  
  
But even as the water grew progressively lighter, his movements grew slower and he could no longer deny the tiny voice in his head. No matter how he felt, no matter how much he wanted otherwise, this was a battle he wouldn't win. His body ached too much, his mind was too fuzzy. All his courage meant nothing in the face of death. The Hero of Hyrule, Hylia's Chosen, had met his end at last.  
  
Finally, the will to keep swimming drained from the Hylian's body, and he went limp in the water. He could tell he was near the surface, mere feet from survival. The shimmering crimson of the setting sun was mockingly close, yet too far for his tired body to reach. If he could speak, he'd surely be yelling a string of profanities at whatever god had played such a cruel joke on him.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a ruby-colored figure approaching him. He couldn't see them properly--what remained of his vision was dimming--but his mind filled in what details he missed. It was Mipha, come to welcome him to the afterlife. Or perhaps she was there to save him? He'd thought her Grace was long gone, sealed away along with Ganon since it was no longer needed. True, he hadn't tested it, but all his other gifted powers had faded so why would hers be any different? Which meant that, yes, she was there to fetch him.  
  
Somehow, the realization made him feel colder still, and he shut his eyes to block her from his sight as if to further delay the inevitable.  
  
He was just slipping into unconsciousness when he felt something large curl tightly around him, holding him close as it propelled him up towards the surface. _Too late_ , he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the strength to speak so he just thought the words instead.  
  
_Not yet_ , came the reply, a rumble against his ear as he at last succumbed to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/presentmichael)!


	2. A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't get this done as quickly as I would've like but given that I practically rewrote each scene two or three times, I think I did alright.
> 
> Please bear with me, I'm a slow writer.

The first thing Link noticed upon waking was how goddamn _warm_ he was. After the frigid waters of the reservoir had seeped into his very being, it came as a surprise that he was able to feel anything even lukewarm. Not that he was complaining; he'd rather be uncomfortably hot than achingly cold any day.  
  
The next thing he noticed was how much he _hurt_. Every bit of him ached, from the roots of his hair to the tiny bones in his feet, though the pain seemed worst near the small of his back. A few experimental wiggles of his toes told him that he hadn't paralyzed himself but that brought little comfort given that it also meant he felt every little jostle.  
  
"I'd advise you not to move just yet," a creaky voice muttered somewhere to the Hylian's left. High, nasally, and cracked with age, it gritted on his nerves and sharpened the throbbing pain in his head.  
  
Grimacing, Link defied the advice offered to him and turned his head to the side to see who had spoken. His body protested, the pain flaring and darkness threatening to consume him again, but he didn't stop. Though the vision in his left eye was blurry, his gaze eventually landed on an elder Zora at the far side of the room. Probably a healer, he mused silently as he quickly took stock of the room in which he found himself. Pristine and monotonous, the shapes quickly swam together, and he had to return his focus to the healer to settle the nausea curling in his stomach.  
  
The Zora's face was pinched in contempt when he returned his gaze to them--or at least it _looked_ like it was pinched. Between his fuzzy sight and the sagging crest half-hiding their expression, it was hardly to say precisely what he saw. He studied the Zora for a few moments as his gaze focused enough he could make out more detail, and he was mildly surprised with what he saw once the details had stopped running together.

With scales faded to a dull silvery-blue with splotchy patches of white throughout, Link was fairly sure they were the oldest Zora in existence. Granted, he didn't know very many Zora nor knew what effects aging had on them specifically, but he was at least certain this one was pretty fucking old. Vaguely, in the muddled recesses of his mind, he wondered how a Zora could live as long as this one had. If he had to hazard a guess, he'd probably go with 'out of pure spite.'  
  
A brittle sigh escaped the Zora as their foggy, yellow gaze at last met his, their gills fluttering with the effort of the breath. Slowly, they stood from the stool they were seated on and shuffled across the room to his bedside. "You always were reckless, even when Lady Mipha begged for you to be more careful," they muttered as they crossed the room, lips curling in distaste, "How you've survived as long as you have is beyond me."  
  
They fell silent when they at last reached Link's resting place, pausing briefly to steady theirself. Then they reached out and passed a trembling hand slowly along the length of his torso, their breath growing shallow in their focus. Their palm glowed a faint blue as they moved, pulsing brighter when it neared the more painful points in his body and dimming where there was none, and gradually the constant ache Link had felt since waking dulled to something a bit more tolerable. More at ease, he let out a shaky breath of relief and returned his wavering gaze to the ceiling.  
  
"You're lucky," the healer grunted as they retreated from Link's field of vision. There was the sound of scales scuffing the floor, a few quiet pops, then a huff as the Zora returned to their seat. "Very few have dove off Shatterback Point and survived."  
  
Ah. _That_ was why he'd hurt so much. He'd remembered being in the reservoir for some reason or other but he hadn't recalled precisely why or how he'd ended up there. Exact details must have been lost while he was desperately flailing in the water. Although, now that he'd been reminded of his endeaver, he had one question--  
  
"How?" he croaked, ignoring the scratching in his throat speaking caused. That was likely the result of the water he'd swallowed, or perhaps it was the shock arrow that had grazed him before his jump.  
  
The Zora scoffed at the question, their derision evident in the single puff of air. "A good question," they commented dryly, "It'd seem that Hylia took pity on your wretched soul once again, though I can't fathom why since your use is spent."  
  
That stung, more than memory of the shock arrow or the needles that seemed to have formed in his throat and prevented him from speaking further. The trapped words left a foul taste in his mouth, compounding his nausea, and he swallowed in an attempt to clear it away. As much as he wanted to get up and knock a bit of sense into this healer, the best his battered body could manage was to clench his fists. Later, he vowed, when he could actually fucking _move_ , he was going to kick this prick's ass. 'Respect your elders' be damned.  
  
"You also have the Prince himself to thank for your rescue," the healer carried on with a few clicks of their tongue, as if they were scolding an unruly child. "He'd gone to the reservoir as soon as he'd heard you were off facing the lynel, arriving right as you hit the water. Even so, he only just got to you in time. A few more seconds, and, well... Hylia knows what would've happened." The Zora finished their sentence with a wheezy laugh, a sound that was more akin to the angered yell of a Stalkoblin than something of mirth.  
  
Silence filled the room after the Zora's laughter had faded away, its absence leaving Link positively seething. Whether it was towards himself over his failed expedition, or towards the Zora for treating him like a damn kid, he couldn't say for sure, but the specifics were lost to him just then. Being bed-bound was bad enough without having to listen to this malice-ridden waste of space berate him as well.  
  
"I suppose it's for the best that you lived, though," the Zora eventually added, a rueful sigh punctuating their resignation. "The royal heirs seem positively cursed to be enamored with the so-called 'Hero of Hyrule,' and I fear to see what would become of the Prince should you die. I can only pray that I don't live to see that day."  
  
_And you won't, if you keep it up,_ the Hylian thought caustically, only just clamping his mouth shut before the words could be spoken aloud. Things were bad enough without adding verbal fuel to this veritable forest fire of a situation.  
  
As if Hylia were smiling upon him once again--she sure had a soft spot for ornery Hylian men, it seemed--the silver-scaled Zora soon struggled back to his feet. "I'm sure his Highness is waiting to see you," he said as he shuffled much too slowly for Link's taste towards the door, "so I better be off to tell him you're awake. Try not to do anything stupid before he gets here."  
  
Link scoffed silently as the door clicked shut behind the retreating healer. As if he could do much of anything while stuck in this goddess-forsaken bed! What kind of moron did that Zora take him for? He could hardly even roll over on his side, let alone 'do anything stupid.'  
  
...Actually, rolling over sounded like a good idea, now that he'd had a second to think about it.  
  
Ignoring his protesting muscles, Link tucked his elbows close to his side and shifted his weight onto them so he could lever himself up to turn over. He flinched at the sudden jolt of pain in his back but he hesitated only a moment before completing his turn. With a huff of satisfaction, he flopped back down on the mattress and shut his eyes to rest for a few moments. Even if it had hurt him to move, at least now he was facing the door and could see any visitors that might come by.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. He heard the approaching patter of footsteps moments before the door creaked open, his ears twitching at the noise while his eyes remained shut. Though he'd only just woken, he was still terribly tired. Comes from almost dying, he supposed.  
  
The visitor shut the door behind them before coming to stand at Link's bedside. "Link?" they prompted, voice quiet with uncertainty. It was an unusual tone, he noted, as the voice's owner was usually the exuberant sort.  
  
With a questioning hum, the Hylian at last opened his eyes and turned his head slightly so he could find the gaze that was anxiously watching him. All he really saw was a ruby-colored blur with hazy patches of white, but it was one he instantly he recognized, and he offered the Zora Prince the best smile he could manage. It came across as more of a grimace than a smile but it would simply have to suffice.  
  
While Link was surely a sorry sight, Sidon seemed genuinely pleased to see his friend, flashing the Hylian one of his patently bright grins as he knelt. The smile softened as he took note of the other's exhausted state, sympathy plucking at the strings of his heart. With a comforting purr, he extended a hand and brushed back Link's unruly bangs. They quickly fell back in place but he let them be in favor of combing his fingers through the rest of the Hylian's dusty blonde locks. Though he could quite clearly see that his dearest friend was alive and well, he still felt the inexplicable need to assure himself of his safety.  
  
"It's a relief to see you're awake," the Zora murmured after a few moments, only speaking once he'd gotten control of his mounting fear. "When you didn't after the first day, Adorra..." He trailed off, his hand growing still as he quietly fought the words he didn't want to voice. He had spent many long nights worrying over the state of his most treasured friend, to the point that he hadn't even been able to eat or sleep. But such terrible utterances had no place now that they'd been proven unnecessary, and he wouldn't dare speak them.  
  
With a definitive shake of his head, he replaced the smile that had fallen from his face and carried on as if there was never a chance of anything else happening. "But you did! It might have taken you a bit longer than everyone thought--" He had to concede that point at least, much as he didn't wish to. "--but you've awakened at last. I never lost faith in you, my friend."  
  
The way Sidon said it, as if he never believed otherwise and yet full of unbridled relief that he'd been right to be so confident, brought an ache to Link's heart. He couldn't place why, or perhaps he just didn't want to _admit_ why, but it left him breathless and unable to reply either way. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he gave a tiny shake of his head in return and shut his eyes to avoid seeing Sidon's reaction, blurred though it may be. Hopefully it would get his point across since words had failed him.  
  
"Oh?" The response was small, surprised, as if the Prince hadn't understood what Link was trying to convey. He had, of course; he'd merely wanted to give his friend a chance to say otherwise. But as the silence stretched on, his smile faded away once again, and he laid his hand on the Hylian's cheek in an effort to draw Link's attention back to him. "You mean you shouldn't be awake," he filled in only once those brilliant blue eyes had met his once more, his words dull with understanding, "shouldn't be _alive_." It pained him to speak those words, but it seemed Link wasn't going to so it was left to him.  
  
Hearing those words spoken aloud, much less by someone normally so optimistic, made them seem just that much more bleak. Link knew he ought to be relieved to be alive, but there was that persistent feeling that he _shouldn't_ nagging at him. It was an uncomfortably familiar feeling, one he thought he'd left behind years ago, and not one he was pleased to be experiencing again.  
  
But before he could lose himself to his harrowing thoughts, he quickly shook them away. He owed Sidon some sort of explanation, and he couldn't very well give him one while wallowing in self-pity.

With a cough, the Hero cleared his throat in hopes it would rid him of the pins-and-needles sensation in it before trying to speak, though it was really of a pointless effort. "I don't--" he started to say, only to stop as his voice cracked. Momentary embarrassment instantly washed over him, coloring his cheeks a pale red, but to his relief Sidon didn't comment and merely waited for him to continue. "I don't know how," he finished once he'd recomposed himself, quieter this time to avoid straining his voice further, "I saw... I saw Mipha." Immediately, he winced at the admission, his gaze flickering away briefly before returning.  
  
"I thought her power faded when the Calamity was defeated?" Sidon asked, the pink skin beneath his crest wrinkling with confusion. When Link didn't respond, he pursed his lips and puzzled quietly over what he'd been told. If his sister's power had faded away, how could Link possibly have seen her? She was dead, after all.  
  
Realization was slow to dawn on the Prince, and his tail immediately curled in unease when it hit him. He could only think of one reason why Link would have seen his sister's spirit, and it wasn't one he particularly cared to consider.

  
It was several moments before the Zora found his will to speak, and even then he had to force the words out. "Whatever you saw, you're here now," he cooed as he pet the Hylian's cheek with his thumb. He didn't wish to dwell on the thought of Link dying. He might have been young when his sister was killed, and he might not have fully understood at the time what had happened, but he quite clearly recalled the heartbreak her loss brought to the domain. It wasn't something he cared to repeat, even in the mere recesses of his thoughts and fears.  
  
Although perhaps it wasn't fair for him to compare the death of his sister to the loss of only a friend.  
  
Frowning inwardly, Sidon dismissed the dreadful thoughts and dragged his focus back to the curious gaze that was boring into him. He immediately forced a smile--hopefully it would seem genuine enough, even if it didn't quite reach his eyes--and settled cross-legged on the floor. The change in height put him more level with his friend, allowing him to take in those breathtakingly blue eyes more clearly, even if it wasn't the most comfortable of seats.  
  
"My apologies," he said with a brisk shake of his head, "I got a bit lost in thought there."  
  
Link hummed goodnaturedly, a more polite alternative to the ' _yeah, no shit_ ,'he almost said in its place. He might not have been the most observant sort but that didn't mean he was blind. Well, not _totally_ blind. Regardless of how good or bad his vision was, it didn't take a genius to tell when Sidon withdrew to his thoughts.  
  
The Prince responded with a sheepish dip of his head and a quiet chuckle. "Yes, I suppose that was obvious," he mused guiltily. Sometimes he had the attention span of a hot-footed frog.  
  
The admission brought a genuine smile to the Hylian's face and even managed to drag out a few laughs, though the latter jarred his spine and shot a needle of pain through his lower back. Immediately, his laughter broke off with a stuttered gasp as the muscles there spasmed, warning him not to repeat the offending action. It seemed he couldn't even properly enjoy his friend's company without his damn body ruining it for him.  
  
As Link shifted around to appease the demanding aches of his body, Sidon purred wordlessly in an attempt to soothe him. It wasn't much, but it was all he could think to do short of performing some sort of miracle. "How are you feeling, my friend?" he inquired once the Hylian had settled back down. Not well, he knew, but he had to ask nonetheless.  
  
Link grunted noncommittally in reply and turned his tired gaze to the marbled ceiling. Great, he wanted to snark, his wounded state making him irritable. But though his patience was thin, he was quick to remind himself that it wasn't Sidon's fault that he hurt so damn much. It was his own stupidity that put him there in that bed so it wouldn't do to take it out on his friend. "I'll be fine," he mumbled after a bit, a vague assurance to avoid actually answering the question.  
  
The Prince narrowed his eyes at the not-response, clearly unimpressed by his friend's bravado. "You shouldn't hide how you feel, Link," he chided, voice gentle but firm, "If you're in pain, you must tell us. Hylian and Zora physiology might be different, but our healers are quite skilled and will surely help you in any way they can."  
  
With an annoyed twitch of his ears, the Hylian pinched his eyes shut and pouted. What was with Zoras and treating him like some naughty child today? And where was that concern when he was off saving Hyrule a few years prior? It wasn't as if jumping off Shatterback Point was the worst thing he'd ever done during his travels. Honestly, it was nothing but a dream when compared to the horrors he faced while confronting Ganon.  
  
As the silence dragged on with neither wishing to back down, however, Link eventually decided to acquiesce. It wasn't Sidon's fault, he reminded himself--again--as he breathed out a relenting sigh. "Right," he uttered at last, his gaze briefly finding the Zora's before turning away again, "It hurts, mostly my back."  
  
"Well, Adorra did say that you fractured your spine," Sidon informed him as he leaned in to fold his arms on the edge of the bed. Lips pursing in thought, he rested his chin on his arms and tilted his head to study the Hero. He wasn't a healer himself but surely there was something he could do to ease his friend's discomfort? Perhaps a soak in the hot spring would do some good; it certainly seemed to help injured Zora so it couldn't possibly hurt.  
  
Decidedly, he straightened up and flashed a toothy smile at the other. "My friend, would you trust me to carry you to the hot springs?" he inquired with a hopeful wave of his tail. "They have healing powers that work remarkably well on us Zora, and I believe it could benefit you as well. It's just down the hall, and I promise to be as careful as possible so as not to hurt you further."  
  
Link murmured wordlessly at the offer, though he didn't immediately agree. He'd visited many hot springs during his travels, and though they had certainly helped, he wasn't too keen on being carried. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sidon not to hurt him because he absolutely did. No, it was more that he was still stubbornly clinging to his naive desire to not seem weak. He knew it wouldn't help him in the end but going against his very nature wasn't some easy feat.  
  
It took a great amount of effort on his part but eventually the Hero swallowed his pride and nodded his reluctant agreement to the offer. Sidon was only trying to help him, he scolded himself, so there was no reason not to agree.  
  
Approval granted, Sidon uttered a quick assurance then pushed himself up so that he was kneeling next to the bed once more. Carefully, he slipped one arm under the Hylian's legs and the other around his shoulders so that when he stood, he had Link cradled close to his chest. As soon as he felt his friend tense in his grasp, however, he paused and pressed his brow briefly to the other's forehead as if that would soothe him. "Try to relax, my dear friend," he advised gently as he withdrew. It wouldn't do to hurt Link further when he was merely trying to help.  
  
Though the Prince's words were meant to ease his distress, Link merely found himself irked by them. He knew that he needed to relax, and he didn't need Sidon telling him so. Every bit of him was wracked with indignation, and under normal circumstances he would merely disregard the advice given to him out of pure spite. But even as annoyance roiled his stomach, he quickly suppressed it with reminders that, again, _Sidon was only trying to help_. The thought would need to be repeated like a mantra but eventually it was bound to stick.  
  
Biting his tongue to give himself something other than his irritation to focus on, he pressed his cheek to Sidon's shoulder and willed his muscles to relax. He was never one to do so under even the best of circumstances so it was no easy effort, but he was trying so that had to count for _something_.  
  
Several long heartbeats passed as the stiffness slowly drained from the Hylian's body. It didn't entirely dissipate--the chance of that happening was next to nil--but Sidon simply had to accept it as good enough. His friend settled, he quickly made off for the hot springs.  
  
Though the infirmary halls were typically busy with passing healers and visitors, they met little resistance as they traveled through them. It wasn't a far walk, as Sidon had said, but it was long enough that Link felt his cheeks heating up in humiliation. He truly hated being paraded around in such a weakened state, to the point that he was considering asking Sidon to set him down so he could walk himself, but he held his tongue in hopes that the endeavor would soon end. Thankfully, Hylia's soft spot for the ill-tempered Hero pulled through once more, putting an end to his terrible suffering as they at last ducked into the room where the hot springs resided.  
  
Being mindful not to jostle his passenger too much, the crimson Zora carried his friend over to a bench near the edge of the room and carefully set him down on it so that his back was against the wall. "I know you Hylians don't like getting your clothes wet," he explained in return to the quizzical look shot at him, "and we don't exactly have many articles in your size so I thought I'd at least offer--"  
  
"Right, thanks," Link cut in, quickly interrupting the Zora before he had a chance to go on some long-winded explanation. His patience was already unfathomably thin, and he didn't wish to test it on Sidon's propensity to ramble. With a quiet sigh and wave of his hand, he shooed the Prince off so that he had a bit of privacy to undress. He didn't particularly care whether he was watched or not but just having a bit of space between them was enough to settle his fraying nerves.  
  
Once Sidon had retreated across the room, the injured Hero leaned away from the wall and stiffly worked his shirt up his torso and over his head. His muscles protested with the movement but he gritted his teeth and persisted. There was simply no way he was going to let some damn piece of _cloth_ get the better of him; he already looked enough like a fool without adding 'defeat by clothing' to the mix.  
  
But as he dumped the offensive article on the floor, he quickly ran into yet another problem. Removing his shirt had certainly been a bit of a challenge but he'd at least been able to stay sitting; removing his trousers, however? That required him to stand, something he wasn't quite sure his tired legs could manage. He supposed he could always ask Sidon to help, but he was hesitant to do so. Beyond the whole _I-can-do-this-myself-I-don't-need-help_ complex that seemed to have an inescapable hold on him, there was also one other sticky detail to consider:  
  
He would have to ask Sidon to _undress him._  
  
He really wasn't sure if his poor heart could take that.  
  
It wasn't as though he had much of a choice, however; he simply didn't have the strength to stand just yet, and trying to would more than likely end in him injuring himself further. He would simply have to swallow his pride yet again and ask for help. Not like it could possibly get any worse, right?  
  
Well, actually it could, but he quickly dismissed that thought before he had a chance to cucco out.  
  
With a defeated droop of his ears, the blonde lifted his gaze to the crimson form of the Prince standing near the doorway. "Sidon?" he prompted, just loud enough to draw the Zora's attention.  
  
"Hm?" At the sound of his name, Sidon turned back to where he'd left Link and tilted his head questioningly. When he saw that the Hylian was merely watching him, watery blue eyes boring into him, he crossed back over to kneel by his side. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Could you help remove my pants?" Link asked bluntly, his expression pointedly blank. He was a fortress, his thoughts inpenetrable, his embarrassment nonexistent; nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , could make him reconsider his decision.  
  
The question caught Sidon off-guard, his mouth falling agape momentarily in surprise. But as pink started dusting the Hylian's cheeks, he snapped it shut and nodded briskly. "Yes, of course," he agreed, his lips pulling briefly into a reassuring smile. Zoras might not have all the preconceptions about clothing that Hylians did, but he knew enough about their customs to know that Link's request wasn't a particularly usual one. It was best not to dwell on it.  
  
Settling back on his haunches, the Prince deftly untied the string at the waist of Link's trousers and tugged them lower on the his hips. Carefully so as not to scratch him with his claws, he gripped the Hylian by the waist with one hand and lifted him long enough that he could the shimmy the pants past his rump before placing him back on the bench. He then pulled the article off the rest of the way and deposited it on the floor next to the discarded shirt. There--that wasn't so bad! Just a simple task to help his dearest friend, nothing more.  
  
With a soft sigh, the Hero leaned his back against the wall and did his best to stifle the fluttering in his stomach. He wasn't too concerned about Sidon seeing him unclothed; never one for modesty, he had a penchant for running around both half- and fully-naked in the warmer months. He was fairly sure that the majority of Hyrule had seen him bare to the elements several times over so there was no problem there. But having his clothes removed by Sidon, even if it was only because he couldn't do so easily himself, felt more intimate and sent his insides squirming.  
  
When Sidon's honeyed gaze met his again and the Zora offered him a smile, however, the butterflies that had taken refuge in his chest settled, and he returned the smile with a small one of his own. "Thanks," he said, his ears twitching up briefly in embarrassment.  
  
Sidon's reaction was immediate, his crimson tail wagging happily as his smile grew into a full-blown grin. "Of course," he stated plainly, as if what he'd done had been nothing more consequential than offering a bit of food, "Anything for my most treasured friend."  
  
The simple statement surprised the Hylian, setting the butterflies aflutter again, though he quickly shooed them away. "Right," he returned a bit awkwardly, his hands gripping the edge of the bench as if that would steady his heartbeat. He averted his gaze momentarily then quickly returned it to Sidon's and gestured towards the hot spring. "Do you mind?"  
  
Humming his agreement, the Prince picked Link up and cradled him to his chest as he crossed over to the pool. He crouched down at the edge of the spring and set the blonde down so that he was free to he slide in unhindered. His large frame displaced the water in gentle waves as he settled on the submerged bench, and he waited for them to dissipate before turning to pull Link into the pool with him.  
  
"The water's very deep here, I'm afraid," Sidon explained apologetically as he placed Link in his lap, arms curling around the Hylian's waist. Even as tall as he was, the water covered most of the Prince's torso, reaching up enough to cover the gillslits along his ribcage. It would likely cover Link's mouth and nose were he to try sitting on the bench himself. "It wasn't designed with Hylians in mind since we typically only treat Zora."  
  
The knight merely shrugged in return to the apology, though his eartips had turned a pale shade of pink nonetheless. "'S no problem," he assured the other amicably as he leaned back against the broad chest behind him.  
  
His friend's easy agreement pulled forth another smile from the Prince, and he pressed the tip of his brow briefly to Link's messy blonde curls in a show of affection. Though their meeting wasn't under the best of circumstances, it had been a long time since Sidon had last had a chance to spend time with his dearest friend, and it was difficult to contain the joy the Hylian's mere presence brought. He could nearly forget his friend's injured state if it weren't for Link's occasional shifting.  
  
It was some time before either of them felt the need to speak again, and it was Link who broke the silence. "Hey, Sidon?" he prompted, pressing his head back into the white scales on the Zora's chest. His neck twinged at the movement but he ignored it; it was hardly the worst bit of pain he'd felt since waking. He wanted to at least be able to look up in Sidon's general direction, even if he couldn't quite meet his gaze from that angle.  
  
Sidon hummed quizzically in response, tipping his head down towards the other to show that he was listening. When Link didn't immediately continue, he cocked his head to the side and pressed, "Yes, my friend? What is it?"  
  
Though he'd known what he'd wanted to say, the Hero suddenly found the words dying on his tongue. He might have been Hylia's Chosen, but all his skills in battle meant nothing when it came to actually _talking_. Frustrated with his own verbal ineptitude, he squeezed his eyes shut and cleared his throat as if that would help any. A pointless endeavor, really, but he didn't know what else to do. "Thanks," he said after a moment, his ears pulling back in embarrassment, "for, y'know..." _Saving me_ , he wanted to say, but he just couldn't force those words out. Instead, he gestured vaguely in front of them in hopes of conveying what he meant.  
  
Thankfully, it seemed that the Prince understood what the poor knight was trying to indicate. With a small smile, he brought up a hand and pushed Link's bangs back from his eyes so he could peer into their cerulean blue depths. "You're welcome," he returned, almost too easily for the gravity of the exchange. But for him, it was hardly a required one. He had promised long ago to always help his friend in times of need so he didn't really feel as if a proper thanks was necessary. To emphasive this sentiment, he pressed a tender kiss to the Hylian's forehead and added, "I'll always be there for you."  
  
The effortless assurance--and the kiss; there was no way he'd forget that kiss, as chaste as it may have been--tugged at the Hero's heartstrings, bringing forth both a dopey smile and a warm flush to his face. It was funny, really, that the knight who was always seen as some unfeeling force by the masses could so easily be reduced to a grinning idiot by the simple words of a Prince. At the ripe old age of one hundred twenty-nine, he was still nothing more than a swooning adolescent experiencing their first crush.  
  
Somehow, he found that he was okay with that.  
  
More at ease than he'd been in quite some time, Link breathed out a contented sigh and shut his eyes so he could simply experience the peace unfettered. It was an odd feeling, really, but not a wholly unpleasant one. Between the healing properties of the hot spring and the very presence of the Zora Prince, he found that he actually _enjoyed_ it. Was this what it was like to live without worry, he wondered? To live without the innate need to be doing something nagging at him? To actually _live_ , rather than merely exist? If so, then he thought that perhaps he could get used to it; that perhaps with a bit of help, he could learn to take the peace for granted.  
  
There was only one way for him to find out, he supposed.  
  
"Sidon?" he asked again, voice echoing faintly in the quiet.  
  
"Yes, my friend?" the Prince returned, shifting slightly and disturbing the water in small waves.  
  
"Is it alright if I stay here? In the Domain?"  
  
"Of course. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/presentmichael)!


End file.
